mary moo cow go to college
by Arthur 2014 2
Summary: mary moo cow excepted into elwood city community college
1. Chapter 1

mary moo cow get excepted in too elwood city community college and gose to classes. she meets abed. see what happens. we start at mary moo cows house.

mary moo cow: what is this letter here. it says im going to elwood city community college. cool. ill go rite now.

mary moo cow walk across town to elwood city comunity college. she gose to classes for the day.

mary moo cow: i need a study group so i can stay on top of my game

abed: im in a study group

mary moo cow: can i join

abed: can i not be in a arther fanfiction

mary moo cow: what

abed: yeah you can join

will update soon


	2. Chapter 2

mary moo cow join abed study group that also has my friend ej in it. then she gose to class with ej. see what happens. we start in a study room at the library.

mary moo cow: shall we study

abed: no we never do that

ej: yeah seriously

mary moo cow: then what do we do hear

ej: nothing

mary moo cow: ummm

abed: whats the point of this chapter

ej: 3meta5me

mary moo cow: im so confused

ej: im late for my class

mary moo cow: me to we must be in the same class

ej: your rite

they go to class

will update again soon


	3. Chapter 3

mary moo cow and my friend ej go to class together. mary moo cow meat woman there. see what happen.

ej: this hear is our class

mary moo cow: what class is this

ej: psychology

mary moo cow: okay

mary moo cow spot woman sitting alone in front of room. mary moo cow had seen her around all day. mary moo cow sit next to her. mary moo cow and woman become acquainted. ej come by.

ej: hello

woman: hello

ej: im ej

woman: i am a woman

mary moo cow: ive met you

mary moo cow and woman become quick friends.

will update again soon


	4. Chapter 4

woman invite mary moo cow to do laundry together. mary moo cow except out of awkwardness. they do laundry and homework. see what happen.

woman: mary moo cow what are you doing later

mary moo cow: i dont know what are you doing

woman: i need to do laundry

mary moo cow: oh yeah laundry is a thing i should also do sometime

woman: DO YOU WANNA DO LAUNDRY TOGETHER AND DO HOMEWORK AT SAME TIME

mary moo cow: okay

mary moo cow feel awkward. mary moo cow and woman get dirty laundry. mary moo cow and woman go to laundry room.

mary moo cow: i put my laundry in machine

woman: i put my laundry in different machine

mary moo cow: that dryer is out of order

woman: i open it before. it emit weird odor

mary moo cow: sound gross

woman: ill open it

mary moo cow: dont do it

woman open dryer. rotten egg smell fill room. mary moo cow and woman do homework in mary moo cow dorm room. mary moo cow and woman finish laundry. then go to dining hall. eat pizza.

will update again soon


	5. Chapter 5

mary moo cow get dorm room mate benjamina. mary moo cow doesnt like her. mary moo cow move out of dorm and live at home. see what happen. we start in mary moo cow dorm room.

mary moo cow: it sure is great living alone

new girl walk in and introduce self.

new girl: im benjamina youre new room mate.

mary moo cow: darn

benjamina: we are gonna be the best of friends

mary moo cow: no i dont think so

benjamina: i like playing call of duty at 4 am with the volume all the way up

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like living opposite hours of normal people

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like getting drunk and vomiting all night into trash can by my bed

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like drunkenly urinated into that same trash can to

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like loogie-ing very very loudly threw out the night while you try to sleep

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like selling arboreal fripperys to other students even tho its illegal

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like selling alcoholic beverages to other students even tho im underage

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like talking to you while you try to watch youre favorite tv shows even tho you clearly have headphones on and dont want to be disturbed

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like having annoying jerks that i call friends over while you try to enjoy life

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like having my annoying jerk friends swear and say racial slurs while playing call of duty against computer players

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like taking showers for an hour and a half and loogie-ing loudly in there so everyone in the hallway can here it

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like eating hummus at 2 am while you sleep because hummus smells good to everyone who is not currently eating it

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like going to fraternity parties

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like watching tv show you dont care about and then talking to you about them even tho you couldnt care less about mad men and breaking bad and malcolm in the middle and dexter and other shows to

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like texting you months after we part ways because i dont get obvious signals that you dont like me

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like sleeping during daylight hours so that youre friends cant come visit you in our room and you have to go to them instead

mary moo cow: please dont

benjamina: i like coming back to our room drunk and stumbling around very self consciously and audibly saying sorry every time i make a noise because i dont want to wake you even tho i already did because i unwittingly slammed the door to our room

mary moo cow: please dont

bejamina: were gonna get along g7!

mary moo cow: no i dont think so

mary moo cow move out of room and back into home. mary moo cow decide to take bus to class rather then live with benjamina. wise choice.

will update again soon


	6. Chapter 6

mary moo cow go to college party and get harassed by random guy. see what happen. we start at mary moo cow house.

phone ring. mary moo cow pick up.

mary moo cow: hi

ej: its me ej

mary moo cow: hi

ej: party tonite you in

mary moo cow: okay

mary moo cow get ready and leave for party. she knock on door and enter. mary moo cow pour herself cup of punch and then go to socialize. random guy go up to her.

random guy: do you like hentei

mary moo cow: no

random guy: i think you like hentei

mary moo cow: its not true

random guy: yes it is

mary moo cow walk away from random guy. random guy follow her.

random guy: stop denying truth

mary moo cow: leave me alone

random guy: not until you admit to liking hentei

mary moo cow go up to ej and ask him to kick out random guy. ej do it. mary moo cow go to socialize again. back door open and random guy pop head in.

random guy: its moe

mary moo cow: you were kicked out

moe: you were watching hentei

mary moo cow: you are harassing me

moe: you are hentei lover

mary moo cow run away from party and go home. mary moo cow cry herself to sleep.

will update again soon


	7. Chapter 7

mary moo cow go to hockey game with woman but then find out about love angel. see what happen. we start in woman dorm room.

woman: we should hang out

mary moo cow: good idea

woman: want to go to hockey game saturday night

mary moo cow: okay

now its saturday night. mary moo cow meat woman and they go to hockey game. have good time. woman is dating ej by the way. then after game mary moo cow and woman say goodbye for the night. mary moo cow overhear people talking so she eavesdrop.

person 1: can you believe woman was out with mary moo cow tonite

person 2: wait you mean like mary moo cow from school hear

person 1: yeah

person 2: do you think shes up to no good

person 1: ej dating woman

person 2: mary moo cow trying to steel woman from our good pal ej!

person 1: wow i cant believe this it must be true

they go spread false rumor about mary moo cow. mary moo cow now part of love tri angle.

will update again soon


	8. Chapter 8

woman brake up with ej but ej cant get over her. mary moo cow have to deal with it. see what happen. we start at mary moo cow house. she receive text message from woman.

woman text: mary moo cow i need youre advice

mary moo cow text: what can i do you for

woman text: i was date ej but then i broke up with him. i said we can stay friends but now he want to talk about what that meens.

mary moo cow text: what advice are you looking for

woman text: can we talk in person

mary moo cow text: ok

mary moo cow meat woman at woman dorm room. they have talk about womans personal problems. i cant tell you what though. its to private for woman. it wouldnt be right for me to divulge personal information like that. sorry.

anyway woman get advice from mary moo cow and woman start to ignore ej. ej still clingy though. he will try to get back with woman through mary moo cow. see what happens in next chapter.

will update again soon


	9. Chapter 9

ej cling to woman after break up and he use mary moo cow to try to get back together with woman. mary moo cow awkwardly hang out with ej. see what happen. we start as abed try to make mary moo cow go to concert.

abed: mary moo cow you wanna go to concert with me

mary moo cow: okay

ej: ill go to

mary moo cow feel awkward. mary moo cow had been told story by woman earlier in the day. flashback to story.

woman: i was at crew practice when ej try to be playful and grab me as we go to car. he almost grab me in boob. it was hella awks. also he bad kisser.

back to current time. mary moo cow ej and abed go to concert. mary moo cow can tell ej want to talk to him about woman but dosent have guts too. they awkward exchange words threwout nite and rest of year.

next chapter about woman and mary moo cow studying together. will update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

woman text mary moo cow to see if want to have study session. mary moo cow go over to woman dorm room. they study for a bit then have deep chat. see what happen. we start at mary moo cow house.

woman text: wanna come over to study

mary moo cow text: okay

woman text: good

mary moo cow go over to woman dorm room with life science book. woman sign mary moo cow in. they go to woman dorm room. sit and study for a bit. then woman recieve text from ej. she have awkward text conversation as transcribed below:

ej text: how is mary moo cow

woman: fine

ej: how is abed

woman: fine

ej: how is random other friend of yours

woman: why are you asking me this

ej: friends ask friends how friends are doing

woman: you know what ej im not perfect sorry

ej: yeah your not

then ej send woman giant wall of words. to long to put here. it basically try to explain to woman what friends should do for each other. woman dont send reply. mary moo cow and woman have deep emotional chat about life.

will update again soon


	11. Chapter 11

woman go to mary moo cow house and they watch movies. see what happen.

woman text: mary moo cow can i come over

mary moo cow text: sure

woman come over.

woman: what you want to do

mary moo cow: we could watch film

woman: okay

they watch lego movie and doctor horrible sing blog.

will update again soon


	12. Chapter 12

mary moo cow go with woman and woman friends too panera bread and wal mart. see what happen. we start at mary moo cow house.

woman text: we going too panera bread you in

mary moo cow text: okay

woman friend 1 drive car to mary moo cow house. woman in passenger seet so mary moo cow go in back seet with woman friend 2. conversation turn to music concerts.

woman friend 1: i saw smash mouth

mary moo cow: OMG YOU SAW SMASH MOUTH

woman friends 1: ya they were like 65 [years old]

mary moo cow: sound like hyperbole

car get to panera bread. mary moo cow woman woman friend 2 and woman friend 1 get out of car and enter restaurant. all order caeser salads. woman also order steak sandwitch. all get food. woman (who is picky eater btw) inspect steak sandwitch. she throw away steak part and then see white substance on bread.

woman: whats this. is it mayonnaise?

she hold it up to mary moo cow to try. mary moo cow hate mayonnaise with passion. she react like jery sinefeld when he dont want to eat poppy cooking. woman friend 1 and woman friend 2 try and determine it is mayonnaise with horseradish. everyone eat food. everyone go next store to wal mart. woman buy watch woman friend 1 buy binder. woman friend 1 drop off woman and mary moo cow at woman sweet/apartment. woman and mary moo cow sit around and derp on learn french language computer program from app store.

will update again soon


	13. Chapter 13

woman try to make eharmony account for mary moo cow. mary moo cow say no. see what happen. we start at woman sweet/apartment.

woman: hear you go im gonna make you watch all of my favorite pop music videos

mary moo cow: okay

woman: WANNA MAKE EHARMONY ACCOUNT FOR YOU

mary moo cow: umm no not really

woman: come on

mary moo cow: why would i do that

woman: to see what would happen

mary moo cow: online dating is basically just giving up

woman: i want to see who youd get matched with

mary moo cow: no

woman: fine


	14. Chapter 14

mary moo cow get workstudy job in library. mary moo cow get paid to sit on laptop. see what happen. we start at mary moo cow house.

mary moo cow: i got workstudy scholarship i should get job

mary moo cow look online and find job in libary. mary moo apply and then get hired. mary moo cow show up at work. she meat bosses rose and debby.

rose: you sit at desk and help people who come to desk

mary moo cow: okay

mary moo cow help very seldom amount of people. mary moo cow bring laptop and answer questions all day. mary moo cow make money.


	15. Chapter 15

mary moo cow get sassed by young child walking down the street. mary moo cow follow child home and berate parents of child. mary moo cow murder them all. see what happen. we start as mary moo cow walk to school from house. she see small young child walking other way on street

child: hi there

mary moo cow: hey

child: hay is for horses

mary moo cow glare at child and then continue walking. then mary moo cow stealthily follow the child around elwood city. eventually child return home and mary moo cow knock on door. aman answer door.

aman: hi there

mary moo cow: hey

aman: hay is for horses

mary moo cow glare at aman. aman wife walk to door now.

aman wife: hi there

mary moo cow: hey

aman wife: hay is for horses

mary moo cow murder whole family. police come and arrest mary moo cow. next chapter will be last. mary moo cow friends will post bail for mary moo cow. stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16 last chapter

mary moo cow in jail. mary moo cow friends post bail. friends take mary moo cow back to mary moo cow house. mary moo cow fall into psychotic rage. see what happen. we start at elwood city jail. woman abed ej show up and post bail.

woman: we are hear to post bail

police: give money then

woman abed ej pay money and mary moo cow released. they all go back to mary moo cow house.

ej: you killed people

mary moo cow: yes

abed: must be dark timeline get it hahaahaha meta goatee lololololoool paintball

mary moo cow murder abed. woman and ej try to run but mary moo cow in psychotic rage due to abed being not funny. woman and ej escape and mary moo cow get kicked out of elwood city community college and get put in insame asylum were she where strait jacket forever.

the end


End file.
